unofficial_boxcrittersfandomcom-20200214-history
Codes and places
Ex: Expired Ava: Available Nr: Not Released All codes need the prefix / exp. /freeitem Week 1: Blue Toque (/freeitem)Released 9 April 10Apirl-April15 (shortest free item) Head Item EX Week 2: Inside-Out White T-Shirt(/freeitem)Released:15/4/19 April 15-22Apirl Body Item EX Week 3: Blue Ball Cap(/freeitem)Realsed22/4/1822 April April 22-April 29 Head Item EX Week 4: Pirate Caption Black(/freeitem)Released29April April 29-May 6 Body Item EX Week 5: Pot Hat/Helm(/freeitem)Released 6 May April May 6-12 2019 Head Item EX Week 6: Science Officier Suit(/freeitem)Released12 May 12May-20May(Released on Sunday)Body Item EX Week 7: Purple Toque(/freeitem)Released20May May20-May27 Head Item EX Week 8: Green Toque(/free item)Realesed27May May27-June 3 Body Item EX Week 9: Black Goggles(/freeitem)Released 3 June June3-June 10 Eye Item EX Week 10: Orange Hawaiian Shirt(/freeitem)Released 9 June June10-16/17 Body Item EX Week 11: Life Jacket(Red)(/freeitem)Released 16 June June 17-??? Body Item ava '-Box Critters Youtuber Codes-' 1st Youtuber: Box Critter Bulletin 2nd Youtuber: Vailskibum94 3rd Youtuber: Cutiejea 4th Youtuber: Juke 5th: Box Critters Live 6th: Andy Bulletin 7th: Box Critters Live 1st: Silly Propeller Hat(Red):(/andybulletin)Released10 April April10-Present Day Head Item ava 2nd: Guitar(Blue):(/oscarproductiond)Released 14 June June14-Present Today Hand Item ava ava 3rd: Pink Toque:(/cute)Released 11Apirl APirl 11-Present Day Head Item ava 4th: Pirate Eye Patch:(/piratepack)Released 22 May May 22 Day-Present Day Eye Item ava 5th: Head Phones(Black):(/livestream)Released 18 June June18-Present Day Ear Item ava 6th: Propeller Hat(Blue):(/creative)Released 18 June June18-Present day Head Item ava 7th: Cardboard Box Hat:(/boxcritterslive1000) Released 21 June June 21-Present Day Head Item ava '-------Special Holiday Codes!-------' 1.Mothers Day Code: Pink Hoodie(has 2 codes!) Released 12 May May12-May24 Body Item EX/ava Expired Code:(/thanksmom) Non-expired Code:(/thankmom)Released 12 May May 12-Present Day Fathers Day Code: Fishing Hat(/thankdad)Released 15 June June15-Present Day Head Item ava Finally, the Normal CODES That are available # Viking Helmet:(/rocketsnail)Released 31 March April10-Present Day Head Item ava 2.3D Glasses (White):(/boxcritters3d)Released 11 April April 10-Present Day Eye Item ava 3. Newspaper Hat:(/boxcritterswiki)Released 11Apirl Apirl 10-Present Day Head Item ava 4. Security Officer Suit:(/oommgames)Released 11 apirl Apirl11-Present Day Body Item ava 5. Sleeping Cap:(/goodnight) Released11 apirl Apirl 11-Present Day Head Item ava 6.Green And Yellow Party:(/thekeeper)Released13 apirl Apirl 12-Present day Head Item ava 7. White and Red Toque:(/madeincanada)Released 12 Apirl Apirl12-Present Day Head Item ava 8.White/Discord HeadPhones:(/discordcritters2k19)Released 14 Apirl Apirl 14-Present Day Ear Item ava 9.3D Glasses (Black):(/3dboxcritters)Released18 Apirl Apirl 17-Present Day Eye Item ava 10.Hoodie(Blue:(/bunnyhug)Released 19 April Apirl 19-Present Day Body Item ava 11. Plaid Shirt(Red):(/explore)Released 23 Apirl Apirl 22-Present Day Body Item ava 12. ball Cap(Green):(/greenlumber)Released 24 Apirl Apirl24-Present Day Head Item ava 13. Duck Floatie(Yellow):(/duckhunter)Released 9 May May9-Present Day ava 14. ickle:(/pickle)Released 24 May May 24-Present Day. Head Item ava 15.Hoodie(Black:(/darkmode)Released 25 May May25-Present Day Body Item ava Unavailable Codes :( # Ball Cap(Black):(/darkmode)Released28 Apirl Apirl28-25 May head Item ava 2. Monk Suit:(may4th)Released 4 May May4-May 24 Body item ava all codes with / # /Join Tavern To Join the room The Tavern # /Join Bridge To Join the room Ghost Ship # /darkmode Make the outta area dark 4./pop type /pop and inspect the page and go click to console and see the messages 5./Ballon hides all chat ballons say /ballon again to disable the effect 6./nicname hides all nicnames say /nicname More of tavern and Ghost Ship will be added soon :) Tavern (also called Pirate Tavern[1] or Hamster Tavern) is a room in Box Critters. It was the first room to be created for the game. *The room has pirate inspiration as it is based on the Hamster critter, whose personality features pirate attributes. *Concept art for the room was first teased on January 12, 2019. [2] *The art files for the room referred to it as "HamTavern" until May 16, 2019. To access the Tavern, use the code /join tavern. Bridge (also known as the Star Ship Bridge[1]) is a room in the Starship in Box Critters. It is the second room to be added to the game. *It was added to the game on May 16, 2019. *It can be accessed by typing the command /join bridge in chat. *It was first shown by RocketSnail on May 14, 2019.[2] ' '